ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dopp
Welcome Hi Dopp, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User Talk:Godisme page. The site could currently use a lot of help. If you are interested have a look at some of these: *You should first look at our Policies. This is because things have changed lately and we are trying to get better organized. *The site is currently going through an overhaul. Please see Forum:Site Overhaul *If you plan on uploading new images, please have a look at our Image Policy. Just remember to use a good, descriptive filename. *If you are good with grammar, check out the Grammar Corner. It aims at improving the grammar on all the pages. *The Article Improvement Project aims to improve the overall quality of the pages on this wiki. *The Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Guides Project aims to create a guide for each chapter of every Ninja Gaiden game *Always remember to have fun though. We want you to enjoy your time here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Godisme (Talk) 17:31, February 13, 2011 Re:Notice about page template changes Removing createplates is all fine and dandy as I never used them (I believe they were created by User:Lleowen back when he came here). However with the layout builder I have expressed several concerns to wikia staff before concerning it. Chiefly the fact that the builder does not revert to normal wiki code once it is built. To edit a page that uses a layout builder layout, it requires going back into the builder and making changes there. However this severely limits what is possible in that if for example on this wiki, I build a standard layout for a character, this would include a plot section with sub headings for each game. However, if a character does not appear in one game, then they would have an irremovable blank heading. I believe it was either Shahid or Kirkburn who told me months ago that this should not be a hard change to make, however the last time I used the layout builder, the change still had not been made. Apologies for the wall of text that this is but I figured with you notifying me of the removal of createplates, I would take the time once more to bring up my chief concern with the layout builder.-- : Hi, thank you getting back to me with this feedback. I'm glad to hear the CreatePlates shift won't affect you. : I appreciate hearing this point, and I completely understand where you're coming from, especially given that LB is essentially replacing CP without actually having the same feature set. LayoutBuilder is admittedly still v1, and we haven't had a significant round of feature iterations on it, so I don't know what's going to change. On the other hand, the upside of having consistent fields on every page is that you can adjust all pages at once if you choose to, which is the way a true "template" often works -- even if it does require a different approach to planning content. : I'll make sure your feedback here gets heard. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC)